As Long As I'm With You
by cophilyan
Summary: Misty and Cordelia have been growing apart because of Cordelia's new position of power and all of the responsibilities with being the new Supreme, but the attraction between the two never fails to reignite. Post-finale/flashbacks with Madison staying and Misty alive. One-shot.


Misty never saw Cordelia anymore; maybe only for a brief second as she passed her in the halls, showing the new girls to their bedrooms. Misty always looked up with false hope that Cordelia would make eye contact, but Cordelia was obviously more interested in running the house than spending time with her once beloved Misty. Misty longed to have those days again.

_Cordelia giggled as Misty came up behind her in the greenhouse, and wrapped her arms around her, placing her chin in the crook of her neck. _

_"Heey! Stop it! I have to finish up here! With you distracting me, I'm never going to get anything done!"_

_Misty placed kisses down the side of her neck, gently sucking at Cordelia's pulse point. Cordelia shuddered and threw her head back at the contact of the blonde girl's lips against her skin. She smelled in Misty's scent through the blonde curls against her face, breathing in fresh plants and a faint smell of mud. Misty's arms encircled Cordelia's body tighter, pulling her in. Her mouth grew more needy; desperate for reciprocated contact. Her hands which had once been under Cordelia's bra slowly made their way lower until they were pulling the first button of her jeans loose. Cordelia stopped her hands where they were, turned around to face Misty, breaking the heat between them. _

_"Not now, my love. I need to finish what I'm working on right now and then if there's time left, we can pick up where we left off." _

_Cordelia smirked at the displeased face on Misty. She lifted her hand to stroke Misty's cheek, and placed a kiss on her lips before turning around back to her table._

"Hey! Yo Misty! What are you staring at?"

Misty broke from her trance and found herself staring intently at a vase on the counter. She snapped into reality and looked up to see who had spoken to her. Queenie stood across from her, her arms crossed, looking mysteriously at the swamp witch.

"She's probably off in her own land thinking about alligators and mud and shit."

Misty's eyes darted to Queenie's left to find Madison next to her, preparing a sandwich.

"Wha .. What? How long've ya been here? How long've I been here?"

"I don't know. You tell me. I came in here to make myself a snack, and then you were just off in your own mind somewhere."

"I ... I have to go!" Misty stammered before running out of the room.

Madison looked at Queenie with a sense of wonder, shrugged, and left the room with her sandwich.

Misty ascended the stairs quickly, wiping the tears that were stinging her eyes from the memory. With her head down and unaware of the situation around her, she bumped into Cordelia on the steps. Misty looked up with her tearstained eyes to find Cordelia's staring back into hers.

"Oh! Cordelia! I'm sorry! I didn' see you there!"

Misty and Cordelia maintained eye contact long enough for Cordelia to see that Misty had been crying. Misty blinked a couple of times and ran off upstairs. She couldn't face Cordelia anymore, something had been lost between them the moment Cordelia stepped up to fulfill Fiona's spot. Something had changed in Cordelia, and they both knew it. Misty made her way to her bedroom, and after shutting the door, she leaned back against it and sank to the floor, collapsing in sobs.

_Misty visited the greenhouse after an hour when Cordelia told her to go away. She lingered by the doorway, watching the love of her life cleaning up her vials and miscellaneous mixing tools. She watched the way Cordelia worked; swiftly, but with care. She never misplaced a single item and all of her plants were treated with love. After she was done, she turned around to the sight of Misty staring at her lovingly from the doorframe. _

_"How long have you been there?"_

_"Long enough to know that I need ya now."_

_Misty ran through the greenhouse to Cordelia until both of her hands held her head, forcing their lips together. Cordelia could taste the need in Misty, the longing, the waiting. Cordelia threw the towel that she was holding onto the ground to get a tighter grip around Misty's waist, bringing their hips together. Misty let her hands tangle themselves in Cordelia's soft hair while Cordelia's hands found their way to the buttons of Misty's dress, tugging at the buttons to come loose. Misty let go of Cordelia to help unbutton her own dress. Hands were everywhere, releasing the fabrics that separated their hot skin. Clothes were thrown on the ground at the same time that lips were finding new areas of skin to touch. Cordelia slowly allowed Misty to pin her to the cold, hard ground. The instant their radiating bodies touched the cold floor, it turned warm through the heat from the two tangled women._

"Misty! Misty Day!"

Misty heard Madison calling her name from downstairs and jerked awake. She had cried herself to sleep, resulting in a wonderful memory of Cordelia. She patted her hair, trying to calm down the scattered curls, and she wiped her eyes free of dried tears. She made her way slowly down the steps, to see Madison, Queenie and Zoe standing at the foot of the stairs, bags in hand.

"Yes? What do ya'll need?"

"We're going out. I have no clue where the hell Cordelia is, so I figured I'd tell you so you could pass along the message to Cordelia if you see her."

"Alright. Have a nice time."

The three girls knew something was up. The life had drained from Misty's eyes, they were no longer alive, no longer filled with excitement and happiness. She would usually ask about where they were heading off to, but today she just turned around and trudged back upstairs. Madison didn't seem to care, and walked out, the other girls hesitantly following. As Misty walked up the stairs once again, she heard a door open to her left.

"Who were you talking to?"

Misty looked to the left, seeing Cordelia peering out of her study.

"Oh it was nothin'. It was jus' the girls telling me that they were goin' off somewhere for awhile."

Cordelia nodded, looked at Misty, and disappeared back into her room. Misty stared at the closed door, and imagined herself flinging open the door, grabbing Cordelia, and taking her right there, on her desk. She shook her head of the thought, and made her way back into her bedroom. She decided to do a little cleaning after sitting on the bed doing nothing, because no one was home and she didn't have anything better to do. She opened her dresser, and her eye caught a piece of black fabric that wasn't hers. She pulled it out from under the other clothes, revealing a black, satin dress that Cordelia used to tease her with. She crumpled it up and brought it to her nose, breathing in the musky scent of Cordelia; roses mixed with white wine. A knock at her door made her drop the item back into the drawer.

"Misty?"

It was Cordelia.

"Um .. yes - come in!"

Cordelia opened the door slowly.

"I was wondering if you could help me move some of my stuff from downstairs into my new study room."

Her eyes caught sight of her dress sticking out from amongst Misty's belongings. Misty met her gaze and followed it to the dress that was laying on top of the drawer.

"Oh! I was jus' cleaning 'round ya know..?!"

Cordelia made her way to the dresser and took out the dress. It was awkward for a moment as the two sat in tense silence. Suddenly, Cordelia turned to Misty and kissed her hard. Misty was taken aback by the sudden action of the new headmistress, but she returned the kiss after a few seconds. Cordelia broke the kiss, aware of what she had done, staggered backwards, wiping her mouth and ran out of the room. Misty sat, shocked, watching the Supreme run away out of her bedroom. Her hands, shaking, moved to her lips, feeling the place where Cordelia had made contact, conjuring a memory of the two.

_Cordelia whimpered as Misty's hands moved up and down the entire length of her body, her nails scraping against her skin. Misty straddled Cordelia, their lips never breaking contact. _

_"Shit!"_

_Cordelia swore as Misty's hands found their way lower and lower, past her abdomen, until they had reached her inner thighs. Misty broke the kiss, looked into Cordelia's eyes with mischief, and kissed her way lower until her mouth was at the source of Cordelia's heat. Using her tongue, she sucked at Cordelia's centre, licking the juices that the older woman was emanating. Cordelia arched her back to get Misty's mouth at a better position, her hands digging into Misty's hair, encouraging her more. Misty wrapped her arms around Cordelia's legs, bringing her closer to her mouth. Cordelia was shaking from the ecstasy, her hands clenching Misty's hair. Misty knew she was close. Misty's tongue swirled around, licking and nipping. Finally, Cordelia felt Misty enter her, slowly and gently at first, but with increasing speed. Using her tongue and her fingers, Misty brought Cordelia to her climax. She could feel Cordelia's walls tighten around her fingers, she could feel the tenseness releasing as Cordelia rode out the aftermath of her orgasm. Misty took out her fingers, licked them clean and returned to Cordelia's lips, allowing her to taste herself. Cordelia kissed Misty with raw passion, and flipped her over to return the favor. _

Misty closed her drawer, and left the room, her mind still fresh with the memory of Cordelia and her in the greenhouse many months ago. She made her way down the steps, looking for Cordelia. She found her in her old room, kneeling down, packing away stacks of papers. She entered the room and faced Cordelia.

"Why did ya kiss me?"

Cordelia, surprised at the sudden appearance of her former lover, looked away from her eyes, not wanting to make eye contact.

"I ...I don't know, Misty. I .. It might have been the dress or it might have been how beautiful you looked when the sun reflected off of your hair .."

Misty was taken aback at the compliment because all Cordelia would ever say to her in these past months were just demanding words and commands. Misty knelt down across from Cordelia. Cordelia didn't look up. She knew that if she did, she wouldn't be able to suppress her feelings and want for the blonde, free spirited witch across from her. For the first time in their relationship, Cordelia felt scared.

"You need to get out. Now!"

Cordelia yelled the piercing words. Misty didn't move. She didn't want to leave Cordelia's presence. She loved her so much, and she wasn't going to lose her again. Cordelia screamed the words again, tears falling from her eyes, but they were cut short as she felt Misty's lips hard on her own. Misty felt Cordelia shaking underneath her, tears now freely falling from her eyes. Her lips urged Cordelia to return the kiss, and slowly, Cordelia did. She kissed Misty as if it was her last day on Earth, and all of the suppressed feelings were finally let out. Misty broke the kiss, tears falling from both women's eyes.

"I've missed ya so much. So so much."

Cordelia nodded, accepting the kind words that were a foil to her cruel words not shortly before. Cordelia managed to stammer a few words amidst her crying.

"I love you so much. I'm never going to leave you again. I'm so so sorry..."

Misty cradled a crying Cordelia in her arms. She moved so Cordelia was sitting in her lap, and she wrapped Cordelia up in her arms, gently rocking back and forth, soothing her with the sound of her voice.

"Hey...hey.. don't cry. It's ok. I'm here now. I'm here with ya.."

Slowly, Cordelia's sobs stopped, and she turned to look up at the woman above her. Misty lowered her head and kissed Cordelia, tasting the salt from her tears and the sadness from her lips. She wiped the tears from Cordelia's face, and placed a kiss on her forehead. Cordelia nestled into the warmth of Misty, smelling the once familiar scent of fresh plants with a hint of mud.


End file.
